Coincidences that Life Brings
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: FINALLY -Ch 5 & 6 are up!- An arranged marriage between Yamato and Akegata... how does Sora fit into this story? Read on to find out! Mostly Romance and bits of comedy and adventure I think ^^;
1. Unexpected Arrangements

wah!!!!! FINALLY! *huffs* ff.net has been really mean to me lately! _ I haven't been able to post up this fic for lime_lizard's contest for a LONG TIME! *sigh* Well finally it works for me! *jumps around the room* eheh.. heheh ^^; *sweat drops* don't mind me... This fic is taking place during the times of Kings and Queens, Princesses and Princes... Castles, Servants etc... stuff like that... ^^; It's PG-13 'cause there's a little joke in the beginning... you'll see... I wonder if you'll get it though ^^; Well on with my new fic!   
  
  
  


Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 1. Unexpected Arrangements  


  
"Princess Akegata!" A young servant girl hollered throughout the whole castle. *Where could she be? Does she have no respect in telling someone where she is? And the fact that her hot tempered mother wants to speak with her immediately does not help* The young girl ran around the castle to find that the Fiery haired maiden she was looking for was in the fencing room. "Princess Akegata!" The girl huffed as she breathed heavily.  
  
Ake stopped practicing and faced the tired girl. "Aiyame, please don't call me Princess Akegata. I just think it makes me sound very... high class. Just call me um...... Ake ok?" She smiled.  
  
"All right Princess Ake." Aiyame bowed.  
  
"Oy..." Ake slapped her right palm on her forehead.  
  


~*~*~  


  
"Yamato! Where in god's light is he!?" A boy with auburn hair yelled looking for his master. He ran from one room to another desperately looking for the King and Queen's eldest son.   
  
"Yamato?" the boy yelled poking his head into a room.   
  
"AH!!!!!! A man! Get out!" came a woman's yell.  
  
"A thousand pardons Madame!" The boy yelled shutting the door as clothes were being hurled at him. He came out of the room with a big white sheet over his head. Tossing the sheet off his head, the boy muttered something only he himself could hear. "Women these days. To think catching a woman in their undergarments is a big issue. They should see us men! We see each other stark naked and we don't seem to mind!" The boy shook his head as he continued searching. "'Tis must be their once every full moon cycle once again... I wonder why the cause of their once a month unusualness come from the blood coming from their...." He then shook his head and shrugged the idea off. "'Tis not a thing I should be meddling about." The boy then continued his search.   
  
"Yamato!" the boy yelled slamming a fairly large door open. He found his master sharpening his eye skills with a crossbow.  
  
Yamato turned around to face a very red and very tired man with his hands on his knees huffing. "Yamato..." Satoru took in another breath. "Your mother,"  
  
"My mother what Satoru?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Your mother wants to speak with you... It's important."  
  


~*~*~  


  
"You what!?"   
  
"I have arranged a marriage for you darling."  
  
"Mother! How - How could you even think of something like that!?" Ake stomped.  
  
"Now dear, that is not lady like." Her mother scolded.  
  
"Lady like! Mother! how many times must I tell you? I don't want to be lady like! I would just like to be myself!" Ake argued.  
  
Ake's mother, the queen of the Sky Kingdom, did not even listen. She was already off arranging for something else. "Aiyame, do you have all the arrangements for the ball tonight?"   
  
"Yes, your highness. Everything is prepared and ready down in the ballroom." Aiyame said following the queen around as she courteously walked around the room.   
  


~*~*~  


  
"A ball!? You must be joking!" Matt ranted.  
  
"Of course not Yamato, why would be joke about something as serious as this?" The queen of the Elemental Kingdom questioned her only son.  
  
"But -- arranged marriage!? Why?" Matt paced.  
  
"Just listen to your mother Yamato." His father said trying to calm his son down.  
  
"Besides Yamato, this is for YOUR benefit. You and the Princess will be so happy together. Believe me, Yamato. You will be happy with her." His mother said smiling.  
  
"Why can't you let me choose my own wife?" Matt asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yamato... it's much more complicated than that..." His mother reasoned. "It has been our Kingdom's dream to reunite our Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom together under one rule. And so the kingdom will once again be called the legendary Celestial Kingdom. We will only complete this by your marriage to the Princess of the Sky Kingdom."   
  
"Oh..." Matt made a face. "So the whole point of this marriage was not because of my happiness... It's because you want to join the two Kingdoms! I am just a pawn in all of this!" Matt yelled throwing his arms up in the air to show how much anger boiled within him. "That's it! The wedding is off!" Matt yelled in fury.  
  
"YAMATO MATT ISHIDA!" His mother yelled. "Now you hold your tongue and keep it in your mouth! You will marry Princess Akegata, you will be happy with this arrangement, you will join the Kingdoms together and YOU WILL GO TO THIS BALL!!!!" His mother yelled poking him at each statement she made.   
  
Matt was going to protest but his father held him back. "Yamato, go to your chamber." His father whispered. "Now is not a good time to argue." Matt nodded and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Matt," His father whispered. "If I don't get a chance to tell you tomorrow, Good luck in the tournament. I know you will do well."   
  
Matt turned around to face his father with a fairly large grin on his face. "Thank you." Matt then bowed and left to go to his chamber.  


  
~*~*~  


  
A very upset Ake began pacing back and forth in her room. "What am I going to do? I can't reason with mother... look at where I am now... " She walked around the room haphazardly. A sound of her foot stepping on paper came to her ears. Stepping off it, Ake picked up the paper and eyed it carefully. "A tournament? This is wonderful! Something that will get my mind off the ball!" Ake exclaimed. She then looked back at the paper to find what time she will have to be there.   
  
"Oh.... But it's TOMORROW... But still, a tournament is a tournament ... and this time, mother won't hold me back from attending." Ake had a fairly wide grin on her face. "Well, I must get ready... mother will have a fit if I don't attend this ball...." Ake sighed and then went to the washroom to cleanse herself.  
  


~*~*~  


  
Ake sighed once again at the top of the spiral staircase. "Grace, poise, calm..." Ake muttered under her breath as she then began to slowly walk down the stairs.   
  
"Princess, what an honor... you look lovely tonight." A gentleman who was with her mother spoke as he bowed.  
  
Ake was wearing a pearl colored dress. It was long and light. The dress had no sleeves or straps. It was basically bounded to her chest. (It's like Serena's/Usagi's dress in Sailor Moon minus the sleeves.) Her incredibly short hair was somehow braided from the front and the two braids were brought to the back in the middle and joined together in one braid. (Relena from Gundam Wing.)   
  
Ake curtsied as she forced a grin. She really didn't want to be here. "Thank you sir." Ake was about to leave when her mother called out.  
  
"Akegata, dear, don't you want to know who this is?"  
  
"In a matter of words mother, not really..." Ake said boldly.  
  
"Akegata, that is not a polite of you to speak like that." Her mother said trying to control her anger.  
  
"It's all right your highness." The man said. "I am Tak--" before the boy could reply, Ake had already turned around and excused herself then walked away.   
  
"Seems like she's not much of a talker..." Takeru said quietly.  
  
"Yes, but she is just upset by all of this. My daughter just needs time to get used to it..." The queen said sighing. "Sooner or later she'll be your in law..." Then queen then laughed.  
  
"What is so funny your highness?" Takeru said confused.  
  
"Oh just the image of my daughter acting like this and you being relative to her and you will have to put up with her for she will be married to your brother."  
  
Takeru laughed. "Yes, the kingdom will never be bored now!"   
  


~*~*~  
  


Ake walked to the balcony to find someone had discovered her 'place' and was standing there as well. She sighed and leaned against the railing looking at the stars. The man next to her noticed her presence but didn't say anything... yet.   
  
After moments of just standing there, Yamato decided to start a conversation. He removed his gaze from the stars and leaned his back against the railing of the balcony staring at the people in the ballroom. His elbows were propped up against what he was leaning on. "Trying to relieve your problems?" He asked not even looking at Ake.  
  
Ake was looking at the full moon when she replied. "You could say that... So are you here to put away your problems as well?" She asked.  
  
"Possibly." Yamato grinned he then looked at the person he was talking to. His breath caught. She was beautiful. Even if it was only the side profile of the girl, Yamato could've sworn she was a goddess (yes corny I know... ^^;).   
  
Ake felt eyes on her so she looked to see who or what was staring at her. Once she turned her eyes locked onto Yamato's. "I... what are you looking at sir?" Ake said trying to be as calm as possible.  
  
"I.. I... I was just surprise to see..."   
  
"My face?" She asked suggestively.  
  
"Possibly..." Yamato continued with the game.   
  
Ake grinned. Yamato did as well. Soon their faces began to close in on each other. Slowly. It seemed as if it would take an eternity for the kiss to happen. Both their eyes closed as they began to press forward. Only a few MILLIMETERS away and then the clock rang 12 times signaling that it was midnight. Ake and Yamato jumped back and Ake's cheeks flushed slightly. "I... should get going... goodnight..." Ake said as she walked away.  
  
"Sweet Dreams Mi La -..." Yamato then stopped. "Wait!" But it was too late. Ake had already left to her chambers. *Damn it Ishida... Why did you not ask her name!?* Yamato then turned pale. "Because I'm engaged..." He said slowly. "Damn it!" He hissed as he banged his fist down on the wood of the railing.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
  
Whoa... finally! I finish the first chapter! It took me forever since I had to but this fic off for 3 weeks! Sorry lime_lizard... I'm not sure if this fic will be ready in time for the contest but I'll see if I can... I'm not even sure if the contest is over yet! ^^;   
  
well I hope you enjoyed this fic! ^^; I'll try to have the next chapter up soon...  
  
peace  
~HSK-sama~  



	2. The Tournament

Chicha, just wanna say we have similar stories since we talk about our fics to each other and give advice on what to write next ne? ^_^ awwwwww..... You people guessed who Ake was! NOOO!! Hm... maybe I should just stick Sora in as another contestant besides Ake? Well you'll have to read to find out ne? ^^;   
  
Today, April 15th... IS MY BIRTHDAY! WHEEE! *jumps around ff.net I'm getting hyper again ^^;   
  
Now, on with the fic! ^_^  
  
  


Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 2. The Tournament  
  


  
The next day...  
  
Ake woke up very early the next day. Unsure why she was waking up so early, Ake picked up a paper that she left on her night stand that was next to her bed. "THE TOURNAMENT!" She hissed quietly as she jumped out of bed and tidied everything before rushing to the washroom and in 1 minute flat she came out in a towel rushing around the room looking for what she was going to wear and how to put her hair up so that no one would realize she was a woman.   
  
She then paused. "Why am I rushing? 'Tis only 5 in the morning..." Ake then yawned and stretch. "I guess being ready is better than rushing and being late. I must remember, I CANNOT be recognized as the princess or a woman..." Ake then went to get a long cloth and began to bind her chest to her body. After that fairly hard task was done, Ake took some of the clothing that once belonged to her father and put them on.   
  
She wore a loose white shirt which was puffy around the writs and she tied up the collar near her neck so that the bandages she used to bind her chest were hidden. Ake then wore a blue deer hide vest. She decided not to tie up the vest like most men would and decided to wear it on loosely instead. Next she put on a pair of loose brown breeches and brown leather boots that went right below her knee. Since the boots were fairly large for her, Ake had to tie them up with the strings that were already attached to the boots. Everything was almost done. All she had to do now was her face.   
  
Looking at the mirror, Ake moved a few strands of hair in a certain way so that her style of hair would look different and more masculine. (I don't know how that would work but it's true... sometimes the way you put your hair makes you look different... *note* SOMETIMES). She then took a band to tie her hair in such a fashion that most men wore. Being satisfied with her handy work, Ake turned around to see if everything was in place and that she hadn't forgotten anything. Finally she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a black cloak with a hood and laid it on her chair. She had 5 hours until the tournament began and she needed to be there around 11 to sign up and register.  
  
Finally hunger settled in. Ake slowly got out of her room so that no one would notice as she crept toward the kitchen downstairs. Once there Ake had grabbed two apples, and orange and a glass of water. Putting the apples in her pocket and carring/holding the glass of water and orange, Ake then quietly and quickly raced back upstairs. *Almost home free...* Then suddenly...  
  
"Who are you sir? And why are you entering the PRINCESS'S chamber?" A voice called out.   
  
Ake sighed and turned around. It was Aiyame. Aiyame didn't looked convinced. "Sir, what are you doing going into the princess's quarters!" Aiyame repeated.  
  
"So... you really do not recognize me Aiyame?" Ake said with a mock grin.  
  
"No, I don't, now who are you?"  
  
"Akegata..."  
  
"Well, Akegata, you have no right to be here so -- AKEGATA! Princess!?" Aiyame said in complete shock.  
  
Ake nodded.  
  
"Dear Lord Mercy! I had no idea! You! Princess Akegata, what are you doing wearing men's garments!? Do not tell me that you have become...."  
  
"No!! no no...!" Ake said shaking her head furiously. "I am not in love with women. Of course not!" Ake said forcefully. "Aiyame... come inside." Ake opened the door and Aiyame entered.  
  
"What is this all about Princess?"  
  
"There is a tournament today... And I want to enter..."   
  
"Tournament! Princess! You have never entered one before!"   
  
"I know Aiyame! But please... do not tell mother... I don't want her fussing over me... Please do this? As a wedding gift I suppose? Please? Let me do something of my passion!" Ake pleaded.  
  
Aiyame was torn in her decision but since this was the princess she was arguing with, Aiyame soon agreed. Not long after, Aiyame left and Ake began to eat her small 'breakfast.'  
  


~*~*~  


9 AM  
  
Yamato woke up late that day since he spent most of last night reminiscing about that mysterious girl he had met the night before. Getting out of his bed, Yamato went to wash. When he came out, he chose to wear a black tunic with off white breeches and leather boots. (Imagine older Link from Zelda, basically that minus the gauntlets and hood ^^;) He then went down stairs to eat a quick breakfast and began to train in the fencing room. He didn't want to tire himself out before the tournament so he decided to train enough to warm him up for what he was about to face at noon.   
  


~*~*~  


  
11 AM  
  
Ake snuck out of the house and jogged her way to the clearing in the forest where the tournament was being held. She got in line along with the other players and when it finally got to be her turn to sign up the woman stared at Ake with a dreamy. Ake began to feel weird and so she snapped her fingers to bring the woman back to reality. "Excuse me," Ake said.  
  
"Oh Excuse me sir!" She said with a giddy voice. The woman seemed to be in her mid 20's. "My, look at the sweet thing we have here!" She teased. Ake blushed. "Well my little rascal, write your name here and that's it! So simple!" The woman said bashing her eyelids at Ake.   
  
Ake hesitantly picked up the quill and was about to write her name when she realized if she wrote 'Akegata' she will be exposed. So instead she quickly wrote the first name that came to mind. 'Sirus' (it was the first name that came to my mind! ^^; well... Siren did but that wouldn't work.. ^^;). The woman then looked at the sheet and grinned. "Well, Sirus, good luck in the tournament today!" She exclaimed. "How about you give me a little kiss for good luck!" The woman said in a sweet voice.  
  
Ake froze. "Uh... Aren't you supposed to say that the other way around, Mi lady?" Ake said as smooth as possible.  
  
"You're right!" The woman said. "So comm'ere! Time for a little kiss!" The woman said. Ake shook her head rapidly as she quickly raced away from the crazy woman. She then bumped into someone and fell backwards landing on her butt.   
  
"Pardon me," Came the voice of a young man stood up and reached his arm out to Ake.   
  
Ake stiffened slightly. *I know that voice* she told herself. She looked up and met the gaze of two rich blue eyes. Ake paused the blinked twice. "No no, I was at fault." Ake said as she took his hand. *His hand is so soft... not coarse or hard...* She noted.   
  
*Why does that face seems so... familiar?* Yamato wondered. "How about we say we were both at fault." He said grinning as he lifted Ake up.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Not at all... well, good luck, I believe I will be seeing you later today right?"  
  
"Yes. Good luck to you too." Ake then walked away to see what she had first in the tournament. Reading the sheet she was to do archery first. Ake walked to the field, bow and arrows in hand as 20 or so other contestants were there as well getting ready.   
  
A guy with a red flag walked to the field (not in the way of the archers of course!) and stood behind them for safety measures. "Ready, GO!" The judge yelled as everyone used 5 arrows to hit the red target in the middle of their haystack. At the end of the test, only 10 men hit the red target and so are still eligible to win 1000 gold coins.   
  
In the next challenge the 10 remaining men will place themselves on horses of their choice, wear armor, and hold a lance which will be used to knocked the opponent off their horse. (I think it's called Jousting?)   
  
Ake went behind a hitched tent to put on her armor. Putting on the mail was easy enough but the outer armor was a little tricky since Ake had never worn armor before.   
  
"Need of some assistance?" A voice spoke (Yamato! ^_^) as it walked towards her.  
  
"Yes... It's a little tricky to get everything on." Ake admitted.  
  
"I agree. It was a struggle for myself the first time I had to wear armor. The trick is to get everything else on first then put on the chest armor last. Here, I'll help."  
  
Ake was unsure at first but agreed since she only had another few minutes before the jousting began. Once Yamato had finished Ake had to go off and pick her horse. Right before she was away to leave Yamato called out to her. "What's your name?"   
  
Ake turned around about to say her REAL name but then remembered the name she put down on the contest sheet. "Sirus." She said simply.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then Sirus." Yamato said as he too went to find his horse.   
  


~*~*~  


  
Yamato found a beautiful white stallion and from what he checked, was very healthy. The 10 men then went to a scoring sheet to see when they will go. Yamato was first. *Great... first...* he thought as he mounted his horse and head for the Jousting field. On the other side a man slightly larger but not by much mounted his horse and looked as though he was a boaster since his helmet was off. When the flag went down both of them charged at each other. Yamato saw an opening and poked the guy on the chest with his lance before the other guy would noticed. Losing his balance the guy fell off his horse and Yamato won.   
  


~*~*~  


  
Ake felt nervous. She was second and her opponent was a VERY LARGE and TALL man. He over powered Ake's height by a few feet. She wasn't sure if she would be able to win or survive nonetheless. Ake mounted her horse and got ready for her turn. When she rode to the field her opponent was laughing hysterically. "This bwahahahah is my hahahaha adversary!? bwahahahah! He is such a mangy little thing!" The man hollered. Ake grew angry but kept her temper cool as she put on her helmet.  
  
A judge went waved his flag and the two riders charged at each other. The big guy aimed his lance for Ake's head but she ducked and so he missed. They rode to the end of their track and turned around for another try. This time Ake was ready. Her adversary aimed for her head again and she aimed for his chest. Ake ducked but the lance knocked into her slightly and she slipped off her horse. Fortunately she did not fall off but was hanging on by the reigns. She made her turn and this time was fully ready and knows where to aim for. Ake rode off and waited for the other person to aim for her head. Once he did she ducked under the lance and aimed for his back and pushed hard enough that the man fell off his horse and she won.   


  
~*~*~  
  


At the end of the jousting only 4 remained. It was supposed to be five but the last two riders both knocked each other off their horses and so both lost.   
  
In the last challenge, it was going to be a sword fighting competition. Everyone had taken off their armor and were now in the clothing they came in. The judge had told everyone to roll up their sleeves. The men were then given swords of the exact same kind.  
  
This time Ake was first. She was up against a man no bigger than herself. He had brown hair which was cut short. (Kinda like a mushroom cut) Ake positioned herself and got ready.   
  
"FIRST TO DRAW THE OTHER'S BLOOD WINS!" The judge yelled as he dropped his flag.  
  
*Blood?* Ake stood there for a second taking in what was just spoken. She didn't have much time to think as her opponent charged at her. Ake then moved out of the way and went after him. Their swords clashed at sparked. Ake was blocking every move that was thrown to her. When their swords clashed another time, she pushed the man (that is a legal move if anyone thought it wasn't ^^;) and he fell to the grass. Taking this opportunity, Ake nicked of the man's arm with her sword. Her strike was light and the cut was just small enough to draw a little blood but not too much.   
  


~*~*~  


  
Yamato was up. Being fairly confident that he would he win, he got to the field and readied himself. Unfortunately his opponent never showed up. It seems that he had to leave due to emergency reasons. Yamato heard from one of the people from the crowd that he was expecting a baby and so he had to leave to take care of his wife. So by fault, Yamato won.   
  
*Damn it!* He thought inside. He only had a few minutes to calm down and get ready for the final round. And this time, it will be against Sirus.   
  


~*~*~  


  
Ake went to get ready, hearing that she was up against Yamato, she began to get nervous. It was much easier facing off with someone you don't know but it is sometimes harder to face off against a friend. (And possibly a crush?)  
  
When the two went to the field the judge dropped his flag and the final round started. Yamato and Ake then lunged at each other and they fought each other. Ake tried to nick off Yamato at the arm but missed because of a block. Yamato then tried to give her a small cut on her leg but Ake moved back and so his sword hit the ground. The battle went on like this.   
  
*He's pretty good* Yamato thought as he continued his attacks.  
  
*He's hard to beat!* Ake noted as she blocked each of the attacks.   
  
Like in Ake's battle in the beginning, their swords clashed and this time, Yamato twisted his sword in a way that Ake's slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor along with Ake.  
  
"You are a formidable opponent but the battle has now come to end." Yamato then swung his sword lightly at Ake's leg. Thinking he had won, Yamato turned around and started to walk away.   
  
Ake looked down at where Yamato had swung and noticed that he only ripped the pants and did not cut her. She then raced to get her sword and lunged at Yamato.  
  
Yamato heard the sound of running feet and turned around. *What?* But before he could give a counter attack, he was pushed to the ground. Ake stood above him. "Didn't anyone tell you never to turn your back on your opponent until the battle is completely over?" Ake said as she grinned.   
  
Yamato grinned as well. "Yes, but I have forgotten." Ake then swung her sword and nicked Yamato on the arm. She had won.  
  


~*~*~  


  
Ake was now facing the audience and had to speak with the King. *KING!? Oh no...* Ake thought as she kneeled.   
  
"Sirus, you have shown to be the best of them all today. And for this, you have won the hand of my daughter, Princess Mimi." (Hey, it suits doesn't it? But the thing is Mimi won't appear any other time... well I'm not too sure but she's going to be a very MINOR character in this story... ^^;)  
  
"Marry your highness!?!?!" Ake said in complete shock. "You paper had not mentioned any of that sort!"   
  
"It did not?" The king said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "JOSH!" He yelled. A drunken man then clumsily walked up to the king.   
  
"Yes, your... highness?" He slurred.   
  
"Did you change the 1000 gold coins to my daughter's hand?"  
  
"Why yes your highness! I got them redone and then...." The man slurred. "I... forgot it on the desk your highness."   
  
"What!?" He yelled smacking the man upside his head. "That is the last time I let your drink while doing your work!"   
  
"But your highness! You let me drink! You were there with me!" The man admitted.  
  
The king turned red. He then glared at the drunken man. The man then gave a high pitched scream and ran off before the King would do anything.  
  
"Well, it seems there's been a mix up." He said sighing. "You will marry my daughter. You have won this contest." He said forcefully.  
  
"I cannot sire..." Ake said slowly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because what? Come come now..."  
  
"Because... I am a woman your highness."  
  
Everyone burst into laughter. "Woman! HA! What a funny joke." The king said while slapping his knee.   
  
"Father..." Princess Mimi whispered. "Let him... or HER finish what they were saying."   
  
"Now, what have you been talking about Sirus?"  
  
"I am a woman your highness." Ake said once again. To prove it, she pulled out her ponytail and pushed her back into it's original style. "Believe me yet?"  
  
A large gasp was heard from the crowd. "Si-- I mean whoever you are, dost thou know of the crime of a woman entering a contest."  
  
"No sire..."  
  
"'Tis your first?" He said understandingly.  
  
"Yes, your highness."  
  
"Then 'tis all right. A very interesting day indeed. You, a woman have won the tournament against many of the large and very skilled men here. And for this, you have earned honor among my kingdom. If thou art not a man called 'Sirus', who art thou then?"  
  
"A --" Ake paused. She did not want to say she was a princess and then have the whole news be spread around and then finally reach her mother. She thought very quickly and then remembered an old name that she was called when she was younger. "Sora."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAAA~! I'm done with this chapter! There'll be more! I was planning on finishing the whole story today but I guess I can't... ^^; I hope I'll have it done soon. But I can't today... GUNNA CELEBRATE! ^_^   
  
peace!  
~Hito-chan~ ^_______________^   
  
*does her hand insignia and leaves the room* Bai bai! ^^


	3. Rain

Whoa... Sorry for the lack of writing! ^^; I've had this chapter done for a LONG time but I never really had the chance to post it... Sorry for making you all wait... x.x I was going to make this fic shorter but since the contest is WAYYYYYY over, I'm going to lengthen this fic a bit. Well here's the third chapter of my fic! Enjoy!  


  
Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 3. Rain  


  
  
Previously...  
"A --" Ake paused. She did not want to say she was a princess and then have the whole news be spread around and then finally reach her mother. She thought very quickly and then remembered an old name that she was called when she was younger. "Sora."  
----------------------  
  
The king nodded. "Sora, take this sum of money since thou can't marry my daughter." The king then grabbed 500 gold coins and tossed it over to the girl in the field. Sora caught the leather pouch in her right hand.   
  
"Thank you your highness." She bowed. "I must go now. Good day." She said as she walked off the field, mounted her horse, and rode off.  
  
"Well then, sir Matt, it seems that you shall be wed to my daughter Princess Mimi."   
the king declared.  
  
Matt shook his head feircely. "No no you highness. Pardon me, but did not come to this tournament to be web if I should win. I came to get rid of my own obligations of marriage. So if you will allow, your highness, I will leave and prepare for my arranged marriage to the princess Akegata." Matt half lied as he bowed.   
  
The king heaved a heavy sigh. "Well then, good day. You may leave."   
  
Matt bowed, climbed onto his stallion and went his own way, which was different direction from where Sora went.  
  
The king slumped down on his chair. "What am I to do!?" He yelled. "Mimi, my daughter... she must be wed... it is the time for women her age to be wed already! I am in my late 40's now and will not but living that much longer! and I would like to see some grand children while I am still alive...." He sighed.  
  
Matt was now riding through the forest. He didn't even notice the beautiful scenery around him as he was in deep thought. *I could have sworn I have seen that girl before...* Matt thought as he rode off not noticing where he was going or what he was going to run into. As he kept pondering, Matt didn't notice the low branch he and his horse were going to run into. When Matt did finally notice, it was too late. He collided with the branch and fell off his horse. His horse was low enough that the branched missed it.   
  
Matt laid on the ground. Unconsciousness was trying to overtake him. *God, that hurt. I must have a sore now... I feel... exhausted...* Matt said as he closed his eyes and drifted off....  
  
~~  
  
Sora rode her horse in a steady pace with her long cloak wrapped around her body. Noticing that it was about to rain, Sora flipped her hood to cover her head. The sound of rain, Pitt-pattering on the earth gave it a sort of serenity in its own way. Sora enjoyed the sound of it crashing and splashing onto the earth. Even watching the rain was wondrous to her. As she continued to stroll in the rain, she noticed some sort of animal or creature of some sort laying on the ground. It seemed to be unconscious. Fortunately it was being protected by the tree's leaves and branches.  
  
Riding cautiously towards the body, stopped her horse next to it. Looking at the body she noticed it was a man. *Blonde hair... lean body... tall* Sora recollected the information and tried to figure out if she knew that person. Realizing this man was the same one she met at the tournament, Sora mounted off her horse and kneeled down towards the body. *You know,* she thought to herself as she smiled. *He is actually very adorable like this... almost like a child...* Sora watched his body as she was trying to figure out if he was living or not. As she brought her hand to brush his slightly damp hair from his face, she brought down her face closer to find out if he was still alive...  
  
~~  
  
*eugh........... God, I am sore...* Matt thought to himself while he remained on the ground. He then heard and felt someone or something approaching him. As he felt the presence of a being, he snapped his eyes open. Seeing the cloaked figure, he grabbed its hand and gave a look that could kill.  
  
~~  
  
From the look of Matt's face, Sora jumped. But the grip the blonde stranger had on her wrist made her fling back to him. As she came closer to him, and even closer than before, Sora's hood flew back from the force of the pull. *... this does not seem good...* Sora though as she looked at Matt's expression with slight fear in her eyes.  
  
Seeing the fear in the girl's eye, Matt's expression changed to a more gentler one. "I.. I-- I am... I am sorry... I mistook you for something else..." Matt said slowly as he watched her eyes mesmerized.  
  
Sora watched him and all of a sudden, she felt as if something was pushing her head forward. As their faces neared each other, Sora began to close her eyes gently as Matt did the same. Slowly they came closer... slowly... slow...ly...  
  
Coughs began to rile up within Matt as he broke the trance. He turned to the side as more coughs racked his body.   
  
Sora's trance broke as well. As she noticed Matt's coughing, Sora removed her cloak and put it around his shoulders. "Here sir,"   
  
Matt smiled but took off the cloak as he put it on his lap. Taking off his damp outer shirt, Matt put it on the ground and then picked up the cloak to wrap it around himself. "Thank you...." He said in a scratched voice.  
  
"We must get you to shelter..." Sora said as she stood up, Matt doing the same. Sora mounted her horse and then stretched her hand out to Matt. He took it and jumped onto her horse, sitting behind her. Taking the reigns from her, Matt started to ride the horse. Sora tried to protest but he insisted that he would do it.   
  
"Here." Matt then also wrapped the fairly large cloak around her to keep Sora as dry as possible.  
  
"Thank you. You know sir, you should really be re--"  
  
"I don't think that is necessary..." Matt said slowly as he held onto the reigns.   
  
"Well, you cannot accuse me of not trying..." Sora said with a slight tone of a smartass in her voice. She then wrapped the cloak so it hugged her body so she would be able to keep herself warm.  
  
Matt smirked. "You just lead the way Madame..."  
  
Sora sighed a bit and leaned into his broad shoulders hoping that he wouldn't mind. And by the look on Matt's face, (smiling of course!) he wasn't complaining.  
  
After a while, the two began to get weary as the rain poured on harder and harder. Not long, Sora pointed the direction to a small cottage surrounded by large trees. After putting the horse in the stall, Sora and Matt went inside.   
  
The fireplace was lit as the two ate and dried off. The room was filled with nothing but the light from the fireplace and the cackling of the embers. Without those, it would be complete and utter silence.   
  
Matt decided to break the silence. "Thank you... for helping me out there..." he said quietly.  
  
Sora looked at him and smiled. "I did what I could sir," Sora said politely.  
  
"Sora is it? that's a pretty name..." Matt said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Thank you. You know, I never did learn your's. What is it?"  
  
"Matt."   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Matt." Sora said smiling.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Sora," he replied.   
  
"How did you know about this place?"   
  
"It was a cottage that my father and I used to use when we went on trips together... But that stopped after he left, my mother and I..." Sora said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No no, it's alright... I still see him... sometimes..."  
  
There was an uneasy silence in the room and the two began to get sleepy. Looking towards the bed that was not too far away from the fireplace, Matt noticed that there was only one bed. "Sora, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Matt then began to stand up.  
  
"Wait! You'll freeze sleeping on the floor...." Sora said quietly. "It's alright the bed is big enough for us both. You will sleep on one end, and I will sleep on the other. Deal?"   
  
Matt was a little unsure but realizing Sora's truth about the coldness of the floor he agreed. Sora got into bed and slept on the edge of the bed that was away from the fire place. Matt joined her and with Sora's persistance, ended up sleeping on the edge of the bed facing the fireplace.   
  
"You need to keep warm! You have been doused with water much more than I have been." Matt sighed and gave up agruing with the girl knowing that it would lead to nowhere. He then pulled the covers over himself and Sora. Backs facing eachother, the two teens drifted off to sleep. (NO hentai... so don't even think it! _)  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
^_^  
  
~hitomi~


	4. I don't have a good feling about this

Mad sorry for my lack of writing... lots of stuff has been going on lately... I've been having a hard time finding the time to write. I was hoping to finish this fic REALLY soon but due to the issues that have occurred I might not be able to finish this fic as fast as I thought I would. So sorry. And well? I'll try to finish this fic ASAP and not leave you guys hanging for so long.   
  
  


Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 4. I don't have a good feeling about this  


  


[x] next . morning [x]  


  
The morning light shown through the window as it dawned upon two faces. Sora's face turned into a warm smile as the sunlight warmed her face. Snuggling up closer to a warm embrace, the red head sighed and drifted off to sleep. The chirping sounds of birds could be heard from outside. But inside the small little cabin, almost nothing could wake the sleeping pair.   
  
An arm was draped over Sora's waist. When she started to move, the arm tightened it's grip around her. Recollecting what sleeping position she was in last night and the position she was in now, Sora almost jumped out of bed. Not wanting to wake up the person holding her, she just stayed there... for a while. Opening her eyes, she came head first into the bright light of the morning sun. Sora squinted her eyes as she tried to adjust to the brightness of the room.   
  
Yamato was in complete bliss. His arm tightened it's grip onto something as it snuggled up against his body. The morning sun warmed his face as he nuzzled against something and smelled the sweet fragrance of lilies. Realizing this wasn't 'correct' no matter how Yamato wanted it to be, he snapped his eyes open to see what was going on. Surprisingly, he was greeted by the sunlight and Sora's sleeping form against his.  
  
Sora heard Yamato stir and she quietly spoke out to him. "Matt?"  
  
"Yea Sora?" He said sleepily as he yawned.  
  
"I uh..... um...." Sora's cheeks became tinted with red.   
  
Getting the hint, Matt removed his arm over her waist. "Sorry... I don't know what happened....." Matt said slightly confused.  
  
Thinking logically, Sora could come up with only one answer. "It must have been from the cold last night... we were cold.... and went to the nearest source of heat..." Sora said slowly but blushed.  
  
Matt turned red slightly and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Let us... just... not talk about this situation? No discussion of what just happened, therefore, no moment of silence and uneasiness." Matt said scientifically.  
  
Sora couldn't help but start giggling.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sora giggled some more as her faced brightened. "You sound just like father!" she giggled again.  
  
"Oh?" Matt said in surprise. "How do I sound like your father?"  
  
"Well, you said," Sora sat upright and steadied her expression so she could mimic correctly. "_'No discussion of what just happened, therefore, no moment of silence and uneasiness!'_" Sora mimicked in a very old English accent as she tried to make her sound like a teacher.   
  
Matt laughed uncontrollably. "You know, if I think about it, you act just like my brother!" Matt laughed.  
  
Sora blinked. "Your brother?"  
  
"Yes, my younger brother!" He laughed some more.  
  
"Hm... so if I were to be your YOUNGER brother than this means....." Sora had a wicked grin on her face. "I can do... this!" She jumped on Matt and started tickling him.   
  
"Hey!" Matt laughed. "Stop... *laugh* it!" He laughed out.   
  
"No. I'm your younger brother am I not? and I bet you, Matt, that he does this!" Sora said triumphantly as she started ticking him.   
  
"Oh did I? Then you must know, I always get the last laugh!" He yelled as he then began to chase after Sora and tickle her as well.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!" She screamed as she tried to get away from Matt. Passing by the door Sora began to hear and knock and dodged for the door. Opening it quickly she came face first with a man and a large grin on his face. Seeing a beautiful lady isn't what the man sees everyday. Thinking she was alone, he grinned... hungrily.   
  
"Are you alone miss?"  
  
"I...--" Sora was at a loss for words. This man had really scared her. From his attire to the odd look on his face.   
  
The man seemed to be slightly taller than Matt but not as built. His clothes seemed as that of a high-class pompous. His mop cut hair brown hair stuck to his head. Analyzing his eyes, Sora read that he has been with many women before and was trying to make Sora his if she's not careful.  
  
Becoming very scared, she hoped something would come and help her. Fortunately, Matt's hand snaked around Sora's waist. Putting his head on her shoulder, Matt whispered, "Got you," on her neck. Realizing that they had company, Matt turned to face the man before them. "May I help you sir?" He said carefully as he narrowed his eyes at the man.  
  
The man's face turned into a smirk. *She won't get away that easily* He thought. "No no sir... good day sir..." The man said abruptly as he turned around and jumped on his horse. He gave Sora one last good look before he departed. *I will be back...* he though as he then averted his gaze and rode off.  
  
Once he left, Sora looked at her feet and shuffled them.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Sora, answer me..."  
  
The was a slight moment of silence. Sora's head was bent down and she looked as if she was about to cry. Her hair was covering her eyes.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora sniffled. "I'm fine Yamato..." Sora said quietly.  
  
Matt was taken back. *She almost never calls me Yamato* He thought. "Sora... it's alright..." He said as he put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Sora shook her head. "No, it's not going to be alright. D - - Diiiid y-you ssssss---eee hiiis exxxxppppreesssion?" Sora said while trembling.  
  
"Sora, I am here with you. Don't be worried...." he said with a comforting voice. "I'll always be here for you..." He said quietly.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise Sora."  
  
Sora dove into his arms and began to cry. Matt wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry until she calmed down a bit. Still holding her, Sora stayed in the protection of his arms. "I just don't have a good feeling about this..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
end of chapter 4. Enjoy!  
  
~hitomi~


	5. Tree Training

*note* this was started a while ago and I never got to complete the chapter so if my little author's note seems out of date, taht is the reason ^^;   
  
Wow... i've been working on this fic for six months!?!?! I've been really putting this one on hold! Sorry for so much delay whoever likes this fic but it's definately been a hectic time for me to write a fic but now during my free time I'll be finishing this up! ^_^   
  
Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 5. Tree Training  
  
  
Last time...  
Sora dove into his arms and began to cry. Matt wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cry until she calmed down a bit. Still holding her, Sora stayed in the protection of his arms. "I just don't have a good feeling about this..."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Up above from a branch in the trees a fairly tall man with short brown hair stared down at the couple before him. "It has been so long... My lovely Sora...." He whispered quietly. "Look at you... you've grown so much into a woman..." He then took off and jumped into another tree and disapeared.  
  
Sora stopped crying as she felt a presence and then the rustling of the trees. Moving her glance in that direction, all she found was the constant chitter chattering of tree animals and the chirping of birds. She sighed as she realized her current situation. Blushing slightly Sora removed herself from Matt's welcoming arms. "Maybe... we should begin to travel again..." Sora said slowly still in slight shock. Matt nodded in agreement. Sora hurriedly gathered her few items and waited for Matt. As he finished, he met her outside, waiting for him. "Matt, maybe we should go our separarate ways now..."   
  
Matt had less than a second to respond to her abrubt speach. "Sora wai--" But Sora was already gone. Something in Matt's mind clicked. Why did this girl seem so oddly familiar now?  
  
"Hey Sora!" Matt called out to her.  
  
Sora stopped walking and turned to face Matt. "Yes?"  
  
Matt stood there and stared at her. His intense stare began to make Sora feel uneasy. Matt then grined and snapped his fingers. "I knew I recognised that face somewhere! You're that girl from the ball two nights ago."  
  
"W- What? How do you know?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Remember that man you were talking to on the balcony?"  
  
She nodded and then realized who this man was. Her lips turned into a smile as she began to laugh. Matt joined her. "So it is... So it is..." She said trying to control her laughter.   
  
Once Sora's laughing simmered down, she smiled. "Well I must be going. Bye." She said as she turned around and continued walking.   
  
"Wait!" he called as he chased after her. "Where will you be heading?" He asked as he walked along with her.  
  
"And why are you following me?" She countered his question with her own.   
  
"Because I have nothing else to do and I do enjoy your company if you wondered." He said grinning.  
  
"Fine. I have no idea where I am going. I don't plan on heading back home. As of right now, I just would like to train more to enhance my skills so when trouble comes, I will be able to handle it." She said simply. "I don't know much in defence but I can do a little like what happened today at the tournament."  
  
"I see... would you like to spar with me then?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Then follow me. We will not 'spar' but I WILL train you a bit. Are you sure you are capable of training with me?" Matt said as he he then ran off and disapeared in the distance as he entered deeper in the forest.   
  
"HEY! WAIT!" Sora yelled as she chased after him. Not long after she started running, did she find Matt waiting for her. She found him leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. "Took you long enough..." he joked.  
  
Sora frowned. "That was nice of you..." Silence was between them for a moment before the two began to laugh.  
  
"Have you ever climbed a tree before?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Then that is where we will first practice. Climb one of the trees." He instructed. Sora followed and climbed to a high branch of the tree she was standing next to.   
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
Matt climbed up of the trees. "Good. Now, try to catch me. Bye!" Matt then jumped to another branch and started running off.  
  
"Why that little..." Sora mumbled as she chased after him. Carefully, Sora jumped from branch to brach as Matt ran around through the trees with ease.   
  
"Pick up the pace!" He yelled.   
  
"I am trying! This is hard!" She yelled back.  
  
" 'Tis not." He said from behind her.  
  
"AHH!" Sora screamed as she slipped and lost her footing on the branch she was stepping on.   
  
Matt reached and grabbed her hand with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Matt, will you please get me up!?"  
  
"Now now, you wouldn't want me to accidentally let go of you and let you drop all the way..."  
  
"MATT!"   
  
"Alright alright." He gave in and pulled Sora back up... a little too hard and quick. Sora ended up slapping herself against Matt's lean body as Matt caught her and automatically wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Matt felt Sora's body pressed against his and began to get nervous. "Uh... hm..."  
  
Sora blushed slightly as she tried to move back but only to find herself on the verge of slipping again. On impulse, Matt's arms tightened around her body   
making sure she was still there. "You... alright?" He raggedly breathed.  
  
Sora only nodded as she looked down.   
  
*Kiss her you damn fool!* A voice in his mind yelled.  
  
*No! That's not right!*  
  
*What's not right?*  
  
*Kissing her! What if she doesn't like me?*  
  
*JUST KISS HER ALREADY YOU FOOL!*   
  
Sora began to noticed the inner turmoil based on Matt's expression. Stepping back, She looked for a footing so she was able to move away from his warm grasp, hoping to calm down some of the tension.  
  
*ARG!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU ISHIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* His inner voice complained.  
  
*DAMN ME!? Damn yourself for damning me!*  
  
*Damn yourself for damning me when I damned you first!*  
  
*What in the world are we disputing about?*  
  
*I don't know.....* An chibi image of Matt fell over with swirly eyes inside his mind.  
  
"Matt..?"  
  
Matt snapped back to reality. "Yes? What is it Sora?"   
  
"Um... well?" She looked down.  
  
"What is it? You can tell me."  
  
"Alright. Got you!" Sora laughed as she taged Matt and raced off, running through the trees, laughing.   
  
Matt stood there for a moment and then shook his head. "SORA!! THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled after her as he ran off laughing as well.   
  
Soon enough, Matt caught up with Sora. "Sora, that was not fair. I wasn't ready!" Matt huffed.  
  
"You never said that." She retorted.  
  
"Yes, that's true." In a matter of seconds the two of them were laughing.   
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What is the point of this lesson?"  
  
"If you were ever to delt with an enemy in the woods like these, it is best to know how to run through trees. Your opponent might not know how to or is not that fast when he is running through them."  
  
"Don't you mean 'she'?" Sora commented.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You said 'he is running through them.' Could it not also be she?"  
  
"Alright alright, he OR she." Matt stated.  
  
"Good!" Sora smiled sweetly.   
  
"You sure are easy to please..." Matt noted.  
  
"Oh... you never know..." She teased with a sneaky smile. There was a moment of silence but was broken by the sound of Sora's rumbling stomach. Sha bent her head down in embarrassment as she stared down at her toes.  
  
"Let's eat..." Matt then jumped down from the top of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.  
  
"Hey! How am I supposed to get down Ishida!?" Sora yelled from above.   
  
"Well you should've thought of that before climbing up that tree." he laughed.  
  
Sora crossed her arms. "Ishida! You're no fair..." Sora said angrilly.  
  
Matt laughed at Sora's situation as he held out his arms. "Here, jump."  
  
"J--jUMP!?!?" Sora said nervously.  
  
"Go ahead! I won't drop you!"   
  
"Y--You sss-sss--uureea about this?"   
  
"Yes. Now hurry up before I change my mind."   
  
Sora took in a deep breath. "God, be with me..." She said to herself as she fell. Sora's stomach did turns as she fell down towards the ground below her. She shut her eyes awaiting for the worse but found none. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with frosty colored eyes. Her mouth was slightly ajar in shock as she finally registered that Matt had actually caught her. 


	6. Past of Forgotten Memories

DAAAAAMn.... I'm so sorry everyone... I know probably most of you don't know and/or remember me... I haven't been able to update this fic in a while... I've been working on this for how long now? a year? *too long!*   
  
So much has changed... and I bet the sorato fans too ^^; sorry! Old pairings... but I want to finish this fic too so... here it is! (continuation i mean ^^; )  
  
  
Coincidences that Life Brings  
Chapter 6: Past of forgotten memories  
  
  
  
Sora smiled happily in Matt's arms. She seemed to be lost in the depts of his ocean blue eyes. His eyes seemed as if they were endless pools of rich, clean water on a perfect spring or summer day. Enternity seemed to pass before Matt had realized Sora was still in his arms. He would've longed to keep her in his arms longer yet unsure of Sora's feelings and let her down.  
  
"Thank you..." She smiled embarrassedly as she brushed herself off.   
  
"Not to be mentioned of." Matt said carefully not to say words he didn't want to say yet.  
  
Sora leaned against the large tree that she had fallen from. "What must we do now?" She said quietly as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"Take ourselfs onto another adventure?" He suggested while chuckling slightly.  
  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" She grinned.  
  
"Then an adventure it is!" He laughed as he grabbed his stallion and hopped aboard the steed. Matt streatched his arm toward Sora to take. "Shall we head off mi'lady?"  
  
"We shall good sir!" Sora played along as she grabbed his hand and was possitioned infront of Matt while he held the riegns of the horse.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Anywhere!" She shouted  
  
"Anywhere hm?" Matt paused a bit. "Shall we let the horse guide then?"  
  
"... the horse?"  
  
"Of course! You will go anywhere, I don't care much so... therefore we let the horse decide!" Matt chided.  
  
"YOU..." Sora slightly elbowed Matt's stomach.   
  
"Hey, that's my abdomen you just punched there..."  
  
"Yes and?"  
  
"And that hurt!"   
  
Sora only laughed. "Then maybe you should know when to defend yourself better."  
  
"Oh?" Matt raised an eyebrow. With a smirk, he let go of the reigns and poked Sora at the sides of her waist making her jump.  
  
"Gahh! Matt!" Sora yelled as she turned her head around to face him. "That was mean..."  
  
"And punching me wasn't?"  
  
There was an comfortable silence between them before that silence was broken by Matt and Sora's laughter.  
  
"Fine fine, truce?" Sora said holding out her hand.  
  
"Truce." Matt accepted.  
  
Taking the reigns once again, the two set off on their own journey heading wherever the wind (or horse) take them. The sun began to set and their stomachs had become empty from not eating much since they left. Camping out for the night, Matt had found a nice, large, dry tree area to rest for the night while Sora went out looking for a stream for water and with luck, some fish as well.   
  
Gathering some firewood, Matt crouched down and as he reached towards a piece of wood, something flashed into his eyes. Falling backwards and landing on his butt, Matt crawled towards where he saw the flash. Old leaves and bits of dirt covered most of the item up. Matt brought his hands infront of him and bushed away the leaves and dirt to find a silver locket. It wasn't shaped in a heart like most girls in his time had crazed about. This locket was in a shape of an oval with a beautiful carving of a small dragon. Soon enough, Matt noticed the crease which meant that there was more inside. Before Matt was able to explore any further, a gasp came from behind him.  
  
Sora found a stream and gathered some water. To her luck, she even caught some fish for dinner. Finding her way back to camp, Sora saw sticks scattered all around Matt as his body was crouched down towards the ground. Heading closer to see if he had any trouble, Sora soon saw what Matt descovered. Gasping in shock, Sora nearly dropped all the contents in her hands as she recognized that locket he had in his hands.  
  
"Sora?" Matt said with a slight tone of confusion.  
  
"Y-y-yes Matt?" Sora said uneasily with a bit of a stutter.   
  
"Are you alright? do you need to rest?" Matt's eyes grew with concern.  
  
"No no.. I'm fine, say could you start the fire, I found something we could eat... Euh... Is it me or is it getting a little too cool now?" Sora tried to change the subject.  
  
Not being as dense and many people would expect him to be, Matt just put off this situation for another time when Sora was willing to tell him. Matt stood up and pocketed the locket he had found. Picking up the firewood he had dropped, Matt quietly set up a campfire. The rest of the meal con in uneasy silence. It was now time to rest and Sora still didn't say much after that small little incident earlier. Deciding to let it be, Matt went to the horse and pulled out a large blanket that was in a sac that was mounted on the horse.  
  
"Sora, I'm going to sleep, this blanket is large enough for the two of us. If you feel like sleeping just take some of this blanket."  
  
Sora gave a small smile. "I will. Good night."  
  
"Sleep well." Matt's head rested on the soft grass as he tried to sleep.  
  
A sigh escaped Sora's lips as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked and forth quietly.   
  
[x] memory [x]  
  
"Father!!!!" A young girl squealed as she jumped into her father's arms.  
  
"My little daughter... look at you! Covered in soot and grime. You remind me of myself at times....."  
  
"Papa!!!" Sora giggled as she snuggled into her father's embrace. "I tried to dress up nicely for your birthday but this boy was being rude to me father!"  
  
And how did that get your dress dirty?"  
  
"I tossed him into a mudbank."  
  
Sora's father only laughed. "Fair enough."  
  
Sora then reached into a pocket in her dress. "Happy Birthday Papa!!" Sora said happily as she pulled out and held it in her outstretched arms.   
  
"Sora... you didn't have to..."  
  
"Papa! I wanted to! Birthday Papa!" Sora said encouragingly.   
  
Sora's father took the gift into his hands. The glistening polished silver sparkled in the sunlight as Sora's father held the item by its chain. "Sora... It's lovely..." Her father looked at her with a proud expression as tears brimmed his eyes.  
  
"Father? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying Sora. They're called tears of joy..."  
  
"Truely Papa? Then cry all you want!"   
  
"Not all cries are for joy Sora,"  
  
"I know, though it is now so cry all you want!"   
  
Sora's father smiled with adoration as he grabbed his daughter and held her tightly against him. "I will my daughter... thank you."  
  
eing ru eSora smiled broadly and proudly. "I love you Papa."  
  
"I love you too Sora..." He whispered as he picked up the little girl in his arms. "I believe it is time for the two of us to retire home."  
  
"Home!!!" Sora cheered as her father placed her on his shoulders. Sora's hands rested on her father's head as she looked around the garden of their home. Today was truely the perfect day filled with complete happiness and bliss.  
  
[x] end sequence [x]  
  
  
"Papa..." Sora cried as she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs and rocked back and forth. Her eyes glued to the small fire that was dying out. "I miss you Papa..." She said quitely as she rested her forehead on her knees and fell into a small slumber.  
  
----  
  
Well, that's all for now! I'll try to keep writting more if you guys want... ^^; But if there is someone out there who likes my stories, I promise not to ever prolong one like I did for this fic! Sorry everybody! ^^;  
  
well, peace!  
~Hitomi~ 


End file.
